I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a delivery nozzle for flexibLe-hose irrigation systems.
II. Related Art and Other Considerations
Various types of delivery nozzles can be applied to the outlet of a flexible irrigation hose to allow the user to direct the flow of water where it is more appropriate.
The simpler nozzles, and those of older design, only provide for the control of the shape of the jet, accomplished by rotation of a terminal diffusor, without the possibility of cutting off the same.
Other nozzles have the shape of a pistol and are provided with a trigger to allow the delivery of water to be varied down to the complete cutting off of the jet. The variation of the shape of the jet is in this case entrusted to a diffusor Located at the outlet of the pistol.
Finally, there is a type of an essentially straight nozzle with terminal diffusor, that entrusts the cutting off of the jet to a push-button that can be moved inside a cavity of the casing of the nozzle, transversally to the direction of the flow of the water, between an open position and a closed position wherein the jet is cut off.
In this Latter type of nozzle there is the problem of the Lateral water seal along the path of the water. The seal is satisfactory with the push-button closed, when a suitable plug held by the push-button engages with a fixed seal to cut off the flow of water completely. But the seal is less satisfactory with the push-button open, when the abovementioned engagement is missing.
In view of this state of the art, an object of the present invention is to provide a delivery nozzle of an essentially rectilinear type with a push-button for cutting off the flow, that offers maximum guarantees of lateral water seal both with the push-button closed and with the push-button open.